stare
by Comiccrazygothgirl
Summary: Clarissa Stark, your average everyday girl except for the whole being a mutant part. Not just any mutant, an ex X-men to be exact. (I know confusing)She hasn't talked to her dearest older brother, Tony Stark since. And after the events of the Manhattan Alien attack she wants to bury the hatchet. In her travels she finds that shes not who she thinks she is and finds love on the way.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: She's baaaaaack. Hehe It's fixed and improved I hope you like!

I sipped my peppermint tea slowly. It was a hot day in Rio De Janeiro, as it always was, surprise surprise there. Looking at my watch it was 12:24 and I was bored as Hell. And it didn't help that it felt like it to. Why did Tony even send me hear? All expense paid trip to Brazil any hotel I liked. Most people would think it'd be awesome for their million, no billionaire big brother to pay for their vacation. But Tony Stark isn't that kind of person, He's more of a self revolved man whorish type. I looked up at the old dusty old t.v in the even grosser local coffee shop I was in, honestly tea for a buck should've sounded fishy. I started to doze off as something caught my attention.

"This new team of heroes emerge as New York City gets attacked by, aliens? Here are some eye witnesses of the attack." I stared at the television in disbelief , was that, Tony?!

I took my phone out from my jean pocket as it started to ring. "Clare speaking, who's calling?"

"Johnny Depp of course." I smiled recognizing the voice immediately, Jane Foster. "Anyways, have you seen the news lately THOR and and the freaking Hulk-" I stopped her mid sentence.

"Yeah I just literally saw it." I threw a few dollars on the counter and rushed out the cafe.

"It makes sense Tony sent me on vacation. Wait a sec, where are you?"

"San Diego, I got sent over too." Jane paused in thought. "No wonder why they said it was urgent!"

I snorted while waving over a taxi. "Jane, I think I'm going to visit a certain sibling of mine. Plus Barton and I haven't had a good cup of tea together in months."

* * *

"739 Kruatic Road please." I say slowly to the taxi driver as I strap in.

"Stark tower? I heard that place got destroyed when them aliens attacked." Replied the driver in his slight southern drawl.

I didn't reply as I was deep in thought. what would I say when I got there would he even be there? I looked outside the foggy window trying to calm my nerves. We were going extremely fast and the plane ride didn't exactly help my dizziness. The driver didn't speak again, all I heard from him throughout the rest of the ride were soft grunts and curses as we came into Manhattan morning traffic.

"Um, Miss were here." I nodded and handed the driver a five dollar bill as I got out of the car.

"Yeah! what about my tip!" yelled the middle aged man after me. I'll admit any other time I would've gone back and given him a dollar, but right now I was on a mission.

* * *

A/N: Yes yes, this is my re edited version of Stare, I hope you guys like and follow the story, ps stay calm and kill zombies.

**-CCGG**


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into the skyscraper of a building and looked around. My breath was ragged as I was nervios. You'd think the beautiful decor of the room or even the sunlight shining through the glass doors would calm me down just a little, but no it just kept reminding me that so many things have happened since I've been gone. I haven't even seen let alone talked to Tony directly since about ten years ago, and my parents since Xavier found me. I was about thirteen when he knocked on my door. I had first learned about my "powers" so to say when I was eleven, and I kept it pretty well under wraps until then. I didn't tell anyone, as I was afraid. What if they disowned me, or worst I'd become dads next experiment. Even before I found out I was the freak of the family. and I didn't need anymore reason to stick out. My mom used to swear to god that I was born into the wrong family, of course she was joking but now that I think about it, maybe she was serious. Geniuses each one of them, my mother Maria would run around her lab trying to find a cure for cancer as my father would work on the super soldier serum wherever he was at the time. And Tony, he worked on a system that's now known as jarvis. This was a regular saturday morning routine for the Stark household.

I scaned what was meant to be the receptionist desk, "hmm empty?" I shrugged and walked towards a glass elevator and stepped in. I jumped as I heard a robotic voice.

"Sorry to startle you, miss but what may your business be here, as gave everyone the day off."

"I came to pay a visit to my dearest brother Tony." The Al said nothing before the elevator speed to the tenth floor.

As I stepped out it spoke again. "Should I inform Mr. Stark of your arrival Miss Clarissa?"

I was surprised Tony programmed it to recognize my name.

"No thanks. I'd like to surprise him.

I looked around a bit lost. I'd never been here before and had no idea where to look for Tony. I heard voices and crept down the hall following the noise. One of the voices sounded familiar. Clint. But the others were a bit quieter. I hid inside a janitor's closet as I heard footsteps drawing closer.

"Come on Nat. You're an assassin and you've never had a drink before? It'll do you some good."Said the voice I recognized as Tony. "You know what they say. A martini a day keeps the doctors away." I rolled my eyes at this but kept still other wise they were only a few feet from the closet and I didn't plan on giving myself away.

"Tony, the metaphor is apple a day. And quite frankly your drinking habit is really bad for your health." Replied Banner in his usual calm voice.

What I was assuming was Tony walked on as his voiced seemed to get quieter with each step. "All i'm saying is you should live a little. And my state of health is just fine Banner. You on the other hand are looking a little green."

I face palmed. Tony obviously wanted to get his ass handed to him by a twelve foot Hulk. After a few more murrers the other footsteps went as well. I let out a loud sigh.

"Hello?" I quickly put my hand over my mouth. Had someone found me? I stranger walked to the door and spoke. "I know someone's in there and I know, um karate."

I laughed at this. "You probably won't have to use it on me." I walked out of the storage closet a bit hesitantly but at the very least she couldn't hurt me.

She had light red hair and looked stressed. she had dark circles under her eyes, which I guessed was from working for Tony. I looked her over again and recognized her."Who are you? Are you paparazzi? I can't deal with paparazzi today. Mr. Stark is a very busy man and how did you get in hear anyway? The security system-."

I cut her off and spoke softly trying not to attract anyone else. I suppose thinking a plan through about what I was going to do after getting in would've been smart... "I'm not a paparazzi. I actually came to talk to Barton it's quite um.. urgent and this is where I was told I could find him." It was a bit of a lie but not too far from the truth.

"Sorry, it's been a stressful day and do you need me too show you where they are?" I nodded as she spoke. Maybe I didn't need a plan after all.

"Thanks and you asked my name earlier. It's Clare." She started walking down the hall with me to what I thought was a conference room.

"Stay here for a second I'll get him out." She smiled a little before disappearing into the room. After five minutes she came back out with Clint in tow.

He smiled spotting me and pulled me in for a quick hug. "Clarissa Stark. Where have you been! I haven't seen you in what? A year?"

**A/N: I have no clue why i'm stoping there but yes that was chapter two! Thank ya to the lovely reviewers uroRyuKiba and Alinthrada GamerGirl I'm glad you both like it and but of course theres more to come, until chapter three!. May the force be with youuuuuuuuu!**

**-CCGG**


	3. Chapter 3

I rolled my eyes at him . "Four months to be exact."

Pepper looked at Clint than back at me. "Clairissa Stark. As in." She stopped and pointed towards the conference room door that had now opened.

I easily recognized all of them. Natasha looked me over for a moment before her relaxed expression turned to a small frown. Bruce only raised an eyebrow at me in surprise. Thor hadn't really paid me any mind and he held an I-phone upside down in his hands. I finally looked to Tony and his jaw dropped. He quickly closed his mouth then brushed his hair from his face trying to downplay his shock. Wait a minute there were six avengers. Weren't there? I only saw the footage for a minute but I remembered there being- My thoughts were interrupted.

"Stark I still think it's a bad idea to let Thor use your phone.." He stopped talking and looked at all of us. "Um who's this?" The brode male spoke as he brushed his dirty blonde hair from his eyes.

"Clair?" Tony asked quietly. His eyes were wide. "What are you." He coughed. "Doing here?"

"I just happened to be around and I wanted to see how my big brother was doing. Ya know after

almost dying." I said smiling. This was going better than I initially thought.

He smirked at this the shock decreasing from his face. He actually looked happy to see me. "This is my sister. Clair."

The Iphone Thor held dropped to the floor as he scooped me into his arms, squeezing me in a tight embrace. ¨LADY CLAIR!¨ I gasped for breath in the gods hold.

¨Hey... Thor..¨ I coughed between words. ¨Too... tight."

He let go and I stumbled to my feet exhaling deeply ¨SORRY I¨ Banner put his finger to his lip signalling Thor to quiet down as he spoke. ¨Am not yet used too you fragile earthlings.¨

I snorted at the term.¨Earthlings ha.¨

¨I am I the only one confused here? Last time I checked, Tony was an only child. Do you know how much destruction one Tony can cause? Imagine two?¨ Said Pepper. I understood her reasoning, from what the media says she´s Tony´s personal assistant. Enough said.

The captain started to raise his hand in agreement but put it back down quickly.

¨I think the million dollar question is why are you here Clair?¨ Said Natasha her arms crossed.

Natasha and I have never have been the closest to say, or close at all. I understood from the moment we met. She didn't like me and I didn't want to get on hear bad side. Which quite frankly I already had.

¨I kinda wanted to thank Tony in person for that lovely vacation you sent me on. Ya know Rio?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

Tony looked surprised as he spoke. ¨Rio? I don´t remember sending you to Rio. I wouldvé remembered something like that.¨

I bit my lip for a second in thought. If he didn´t. Who had. ¨Curiouser and curiouser.¨ I mumbled.

¨No one has answered my question. Tony how come you never told me you had a sister?¨ Asked Pepper her frown lines becoming visible.

¨That, my dear is because you've never asked. But I need to catch up with my little sister right now so meeting adjourned.¨ Pepper sent a look to Tony basically saying we needed to talk before turning to leave. The others soon followed.

Tony looked at me for a minute waiting until he couldn´t hear footsteps anymore to speak. ¨Jarvis. Sound proof the area please.¨ The al replied by blinking a green light. I saw his experiments went to good use.

He looked me over questioningly before he spoke. ¨I wanna know who you are and why you're here. Because my real sister died two years ago."

**A/N: Don Don DOOOON. Didn´t see that coming did cha? Hehe I kinda know where I'm going with this now so I'm glad I started over. Hosta la vista and chapter 4s' on it's way so stay tuned folks!**

**-CCGG In poptart's we trust ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

_I woke up this morning thinking you were dead._

_I was lost for a moment thinking it's a shame._

_As I had no tears left to shed._

_-Jennifer Daniel_

Dead? Dead?! How could I possibly be dead? "What do you mean by, dead." I spoke in a whisper, barely audible.

"You know, no pulse no heartbeat? You almost tricked me too ya know, you look alot like her." We just looked at each other for a while. "Get out. Get out of my house, and tell who ever payed you to play a prank on Tony Stark that this wasn't funny."

I opened my mouth to speak then quickly closed it. My plan failed and quite frankly I probably couldn't do anything to convince him that we were siblings. Why did I care if he thought I was dead. I hated the guy less than a day ago. I nodded then walked to the elevator. I turned to him before pressing the close button. "Sorry." I muttered. But I didn't know what for.

* * *

"And he said I was dead Clint. Dead! I've heard the man was insane but..." I stopped ranting and looked at my friend, he seemed to be off in his own world. "And yeah then the house burned down, then Nat came out with a bikini on, and..." I stopped again trying to see any reaction from him.

"Thats nice, wait Nat was in a bikini?" He rose an eyebrow and looked at me questioningly. I face palmed.

"Sorry if I'm boring you." I sighed. I'm usually not one to complain but imagine if you heard from your only sibling that they thought you were dead. Would you not want to vent too?

"No your not, i'm listening. Stark thinks you're dead, but what was it about Nat in a bikini?" He blushed a little and I noted this.

"You know your obvious right?" I laughed a little as he looked confused.

"Obvious about what?" He replied. He really didn't know what I was talking about.

"That you're in looove with Natasha." I smirked as I spoke.

"I think that there are more pressing things to talk about Clair, like why Tony thinks you, ya know dead," He spoke in calmly, he was changing the subject but he was also right, I'd have to tease him later. "He never talked about you to me. But then again why would he have reason too.." Clint looked off into space. He almost never did that, except when he was really concentrating. I wondered what was going on in his brain.

"It's just a bit weird and can you really blame me for wondering why he thought I was one with the black parade?"

Clint nodded and looked back at me. "I suppose so." I heard a light buzz and Clint took his phone from his pocket. He looked at it for a while then spoke again. "I guess I'll find out tomorrow. He called an assembly."

"Ok I know I've been away for a while but, the avengers? How did I not know about this until today?!" I whispered to him moving closer so others couldn't hear.

"It's kinda a long story.." He replied.

"Well we've got time."

A/N: Yesh I have finally updated this lovely story! Thanks to the people who have followed the story and I hope of you guys like the chapter. Review review review! I love to hear from you all and it gives updating an urgency to me. So until next chapter pops up.

-CCGG


End file.
